


Duplicity

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita has last minute advice for Arcee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



"Some of them have been corrupted by the organic planet, and will hold you as weaker, more fragile, less assertive," Elita One told her protege. "They have come to see our class as gender, like the humans do. This can actually be an asset, which is one reason I encouraged you to take such a pale color scheme."

Arcee contemplated that, then nodded. "I can disguise my full potential, by allowing their assumptions to function."

"Exactly."

Both femmes smiled, sharp and edged. They knew their class had hidden abilities, and power resources to envy. But they also knew intrigue best.


End file.
